


Good Fortune

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a string of bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a challenge dedicated to the memory of a lovely lady who left us too soon. It was a word challenge and out of the list of 12 words, the 6 I used were _star, guardian angel, loyalty, Silas, wolf_ and _Ciego_
> 
> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

*  
*  
*

The tall cowboy cursed as he caught his toe on a rock. It was getting dark and he had to resign himself that he wasn’t going to get home tonight. _I just hope it doesn’t rain,_ Nick thought as looked up to see the first star glimmering in the sky. _If you ever had a guardian angel, he must’ve deserted you along with the Barkley luck,_ he grumbled to himself.

He scanned the area. Not much but a few scattered boulders and scrubby trees. At least he’d been holding his canteen when that good-for-nothing horse was spooked by a squirrel and took off for parts unknown. Not the same loyalty he was used to in his beloved Coco, but Coco was enjoying a well-earned retirement and Nick had yet to find a suitable replacement. He sighed. Heath was going to rub it in but good for not listening to his warning that the rangy gelding wasn’t the type of mount Nick wanted, but being who he was, Nick didn’t heed the warning and now he was out stuck in the middle of nowhere for the night.

Nick cleared a spot in the lee of a large rock and set out scavenging for wood. Before long, he had a tidy blaze going, a bit of light and comfort in the dark. Unfortunately, that comfort didn’t include any food or even a hot pot of coffee. Nick’s stomach growled at the thought of the family enjoying one of Silas’ succulent dinners, probably topped off by some decadent dessert, as well.

He leaned back, tipping his hat over his eyes as he tried to get comfortable. A cold shiver went up Nick’s spine as the mournful howl of a wolf broke the stillness of the night. He listened closely and relaxed as he realized the cry had come from several miles away, but he loosened his pistol in its holster just the same.

Nick moved to try to get away from the rock that was digging into his ribs. _A least I’ll be home tomorrow night if I start at daybreak. Maybe sooner if I run across that refugee from a glue factory._

Suddenly, he heard a stick crack and sat up, gun in his hand. He cocked the hammer and waited, lining up the shadow that stepped out from behind the boulder.

“If you ain’t happy to see me, I can always head back home,” the shadow drawled.

“Heath!” Nick exclaimed in surprise as he reholstered his weapon. “Where the devil did you come from?”

Heath squatted down beside the fire, opening the saddlebag he was carrying and handing Nick a paper-wrapped package. “Didn’t expect you home from Sonora until day after tomorrow,” he explained as Nick hungrily tore into the sandwich. “But Ciego found your horse in the barn this afternoon and I reckoned you might need some help.”

“Yeah, well, you might be right this once.”

Heath chuckled. “This once, Nick? How come your horse showed up at home without you?”

“Oh, all right.” Nick had to grin. “Maybe twice.”

Heath’s grin answered his brother’s as he pulled a bottle out of the saddlebag and opened it, passing it over. “Any good stock at the auction?”

“Nah,” Nick scoffed, taking a swig of the whiskey. “That’s why I was headed home early.”

They used the water in Nick’s canteen to brew the coffee Heath had brought and Heath soon excused himself to fetch the bedrolls so they could get some sleep and head home at first light.

Nick smiled into the fire. He knew then the Barkley luck was still intact and decided he must have a guardian angel.

After all, how else could one explain the good fortune of finding a brother like Heath?


End file.
